Pulmonaria hybrid.
xe2x80x98Silver Shimmersxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as an open-pollinated cross between unknown parents in a breeding program carried out in Canby, Oreg. This is known to be an outcross because Pulmonaria does not normally self-pollinate. Due to the fact that the instant plant and parent plants are interspecific hybrids from several generations of interbreeding and selecting, no species designations are given.
This new plant is characterized by:
1) Highly silvered foliage;
2) Undulating leaf margins;
3) Large, blue violet flowers;
4) Compact habit;
5) Excellent vigor.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.